


He's not paid or anything.

by AnnOMalley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Study in Pink, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Money, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnOMalley/pseuds/AnnOMalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan: You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. </p>
<p>But is Donovan right? <br/>A drabble on a conversation I think should have happened after A Study in Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not paid or anything.

Donovan: You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. 

 

Much later, after a crazed chase through the London streets and after a 'not very nice' cabbie had met his end down the barrel of John's gun, John glanced up at his new flatmate over a table heaped with greasy chinese food.   
"Sherlock..." he started, pausing over his chow mein. "About Donovan..."  
"Oh Donovan's an idiot, don't bring up something so tedious"  
"Well she said you don't get paid for your work."  
" She also says she's not sleeping with Anderson." Sherlock pointed out, already bored with the topic of conversation.  
"So you do then? Get paid?"  
"John, when I told you that I was a consulting detective, I said it was my job. I referred to it as my work on multiple occasions. I think that would lead you to the obvious conclusion that I receive compensation for my efforts."  
"So you do get paid then?"   
"I just said so, why are you repeating the question?" Sherlock gave John an irritated look over the top of his jasmine tea.   
"Well I'm just confused as to why Sergeant Donovan doesn't know about it."  
"Sergeant Donovan is not in charge of wages, nor is she involved in consulting fees." Sherlock sighed and twirled his chopsticks in a bored manner. "If you want to see the paperwork, its on my desk at 221B," he enunciated the last letter like it had personally offended him.  
"No, no. It's fine. I was just curious."  
"Really John, I'm a genius, not some temperamental artist. I'm not going to starve for my work, nor am I altruistic enough to offer my services free of charge, particularly to the incompetents at the Yard."  
"No, I suppose you're not" John cracked a bemused smile, deciding against poking at the irony in Sherlock's statement. "I  don't think you could stand it if Anderson got paid for your work"  
"That thought is particularly sickening, yes"  Sherlock sneered and cracked open a fortune cookie. "May you live in interesting times..." He met John's gaze across the table and a grin slowly worked its way across his face. John chuckled and put down his chopsticks, smiling at his new flatmate.  
"You know, I think you've already managed that all on your own" 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sherlock would never let someone else get paid for his brilliance. Absolutely not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my little drabble. I'm trying to get back into writing fanfiction and I thought posting this would be a good start. I wrote it a while ago.


End file.
